LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Boston Tea Party
CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story: Coven and Once Upon A Time' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon Frankenstein by Mary Shelly Summary The oppression of British government drove colonial citizens to raise the famous Boston Tea Party, and Ichabod was secretly summoned by Washington to restore a supernatural item from the British army, given by an unknown demon king during the riot. Act 1 Sleepy Hollow, 2011 An audio tape was spinning while Sheriff '''August Corbin' was recording a new tape for his top secret audio files. The files contained a shocking truth.'' *'August Corbin' (narrator): The Boston Tea Party, a fantastic name for a rebellion, was happened due to the harsh oppression by British. However, very few people knew about the truth behind the riot. It was not just a riot. It was also a scheme to hid a secret plan for a secret war. All it began was due to a magical item that was disappeared for centuries, and ended due to a soldier '''who committed suicide in an unholy method...' The flashbacks began as Corbin continued his recording... Back to the 18th century Two months had passed after Ichabod confessed his change of heart to Katrina, and now he was recovered from his injury. One day, Ichabod was informed that General George Washington had called him for a talk. Ichabod went into the camp and saw Washington standing beside a window, with a look of a calm, peaceful and wise statesman. Deeply impressed, Ichabod began to have his personal talk with the general. *Washington:'' So, I see, Crane... You have now aware of the secret we are ongoing, haven't you? *''Ichabod:'' Yes... even so, I could hardly believed it. *''Washington:'' Me neither. However, I was aware of this due to a fact I met someone supernatural as well. *''Ichabod:'' A demon? *''Washington:'' It's the polar opposite. I met an angel. He told me about a demon king roaming on earth and trying to use this war for his own desire. He did told me the demon king's name, but I can't remember. Many people thought I must be mad after hearing my story, and they're probably right... Now, here is the question for you so that I could gain your trust: Do you believe me? *(Paused) *''Ichabod:'' Yes, I do, sir. *''Washington:'' Thank you, Crane. Now, here is your mission. This night, we have contacted our rebels at Boston. They had formed a secret rebellion to fight against high amounts of taxes from the Crown. However, our spy in the enemies had been discovered an secret weapon that was recently discovered. This is our chance to take it and hide it into somewhere they would never know. We will make this rebellion as our cover and you, alongside seven men, would sneak into the enemies' camp and receive the artifact... Crane? *''Ichabod:'' Sir, I...I'm listening. *''Washington:'' (smiles) Don't fool me, Ichabod. You are thinking something. *''Ichabod:'' Sorry, sir... I just... don't understand. I fought for my own country just for patriotism and peace, but I don't expect there are oppression. *''Washington:'' And this is why our side is the right side, and you are now joined us. Now, about this mission... if you succeed, you will be a captain. *''Ichabod:'' Thank you, sir. It will not be a disappointment. Land Without Color, 2013 The plan of the Cult of Howling Hatred was still functioning, so that the storm Aerisi formed wasn't stopped. It was becoming stronger and stronger. The wind was howling along with thunder. At the experiment tower of Frankenstein, Eckidina KnightWalker had discovered some of her staffs were taking nap beside a broken machine and a bag of bones. She was furious. *''Eckidina:'' All of you, get to work! Don't be lazy! *''KnightWalker staff:'' Yawn... please, let us relax and live a life like Tang Priest in Journey to the West. *''Eckidina:'' What are the connections between this business and Journey to the West? *''KnightWalker staff:'' Well, in the TV adaptation of Journey to the West, the Tang Priest live a truly relaxing life, like he never took bath by himself. Every two episode there was a monster who captured him saying, "Men, wash that monk thoroughly..." *''Eckidina:'' That's because they wanna eat him! Now, don't be lazy and stop making excuse! Get to work! No excuse! *''KnightWalker staff:'' Well, miss, the machine is broken! *''Eckidina:'' I said no... Wait, what is what? *''KnightWalker staff:'' The machine is broken. I think it was sabotaged by someone else! *''Eckidina:'' How dare he... Duh, fine, well, OK, I'm gonna give you a short break before we fix this machine. By the way, during the break, I'll present free meat buns and desserts for everybody! *''Crowd:'' YEAH!!! *''Eckidina:'' (interrupted them) With purchase. *''Crowd:'' (frown) Aw... *''Eckidina:'' DOCTOR FRANKENSTEIN! *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' '''(came in) So, Eckidina... *Eckidina:' (displeased) Ahem! *Dr. Frankenstein:'' I mean... Ms. KnightWalker, uh... is there something new from your boss, if you name him? (looking at her suspiciously) *''Eckidina:'' My boss? No, no, no, no, he is not my boss. My boss is another person! He is just... someone who works with me. He gave me no new orders for now. Doctor, you know what? I ain't trust him at all, and I thought that he ain't trust me as well. However, if you good at something, never do it for free. It is a truth for everybody! *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' Uh... how much did he pay you? *''Eckidina:'' It's a secret. However, as you all aware... people around me said I am mad and untrustworthy, and perhaps I am, but listen, Dr. Frankenstein, you can trust me as long as you want. I will fulfill your dream to create a scientific miracle of this world. I give you my word. *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' That doesn't... Well, the man who works with you really seeks my assistance? *''Eckidina:'' Yeah, he's sort of, "Hey, get Frankenstein! He's the man!" *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' That doesn't sound like a normal person. *''Eckidina:'' He's got a little cold. Anyway, I'' do have a bad news. We had just discovered that the machine you once build years ago is... kind of... broke... *Dr. Frankenstein:'' (slapped his desk and jumped like a madman) What!? *''Eckidina:'' ...by sabotage. *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' Impossible! That equipment was used to last centuries! What kind of evil lunatic could have broken it? *''Eckidina:'' (hold back laughing) Puff... no one knows... but, uh, between you and me, I thought it was some sort of grasshopper-looking guy. Don't worry, I think this storm will last more than 48 hours and we still have time. *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' So what are we going to do? *''Eckidina:'' I, well, is somehow a mechanic, if you like to call me so. I can fix your machine in minutes! *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' Oh, I see. What time shall you guys fix it? *''Eckidina:'' It is time... now! (grabbed a large wrench from the desk and raised it atop her head) My skill is better than EVERYBODY!!! *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' ...... All right. Back 18th century, in a forest A maid, soaked with olive, was tied on a dead tree tightly and watched with horror as Lady Van Tassel walked towards her with a flaming torch holding in her hand, and a horrid expression on her face filled with malice. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Well, well, well, I finally captured the person who was guilty for the last Lady's death. Tell me, who gave you the poison, or I shall kill you. *''Maid: Please, my Lady! Have mercy! It is all rumors! *Lady Van Tassel:'' (smiled evilly) No, I proved it. The rumors are true. You did this to her, to my former mistress, to KATRINA'S MOTHER... and now I will sentence you to death by myself. I will seek revenge for her and her poor daughter for the sake of God! *''Maid:'' Please, my Lady! Have mercy! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO IT! * Lady Van Tassel: Mercy? (laughed out and could hardly stopped) No, ha-ha, no, I - I will not give mercy to a murderer... ha-ha, and a gold digger. No one will believe what you said, not even the Heaven or the Hell. You are deluded. You know... I don't like to give people a fast death, or perhaps hardly ever if you like, so I will try a hard way, like -- THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! Just then, Lady Van Tassel threw her torch on the maid and the latter was burned to death as she screamed and yelled in terror, but no one was there to hear and no one was there to rescue her. Lady Van Tassel then left the place quietly, with a murderous smile on her face. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Two down, numerous more to go! From now on, Balthus' fortune is all mine... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Act2 Katrina's camp Some members of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, including Katrina, were having a secret meeting for a recently happened serial homicide. Katrina was still haunted by a nightmare of four riders coming to slay her. Just as they were talking, Reverend Alfred Knapp came in and brought some news. *''Knapp:'' Katrina, I had discovered something that I had NEVER SPOKE TO YOU THROUGHOUT THE YEARS. *''Katrina:'' What is it? *''Knapp:'' I had examined your mother's corpse before the day of funeral, and I had discovered that she died of poison, not heart attack. Therefore, I came to a conclusion that Lady Van Tassel - the former Lady Van Tassel... was in fact poisoned. *''Katrina:'' Poisoned? I believed that my mother died a heart attack! People all said that the late Lady Van Tassel died a heart attack! Why didn't you tell me, Knapp? *''Knapp:'' Because that you were too young. Telling your mother being poisoned will shake your mind about this world, and I believed you will be live under a depressed childhood, possibly filled with vengeance. However, I shall not keep it anymore, for I have a feeling that this murder was committed by the same murderer who killed several people recently, including a burned person. *''Katrina:'' So, the murderer of my mother is still alive and at large. *''Knapp:'' Yes, indeed, and that is why I began to take this seriously. That is why I inform you with that. Capturing the murderer will make your mother rest in peace, but we should also focus on the war for now. *''Katrina:'' ... Katrina fell silent, thinking about the mysterious killer. The people who arrived in were known as the Four who Speaks as One, a group formed by four witch sisters who had a strange habit of speaking one by one. *''Katrina:'' Any news about the burned corpse? *''Sisters 1:'' The burned corpse were unrecognizable... *''Sisters 2:'' ...but we assumed that it was female... *''Sisters 3:'' ...judging by her size, we assumed that it was your stepmother... *''Sisters 4:'' ...also the current Lady Van Tassel. *''Katrina:'' (silent for a while as she was overwhelmed by sadness) My mother... mothers... *''Knapp:'' Be stoic, Katrina. We should move on to the secret war, instead of stopping forever for the deceased and the past. We will find the murderer and you should know what is safe for you. *''Katrina:'' I know... I just... Never mind, we will one day discover the truth, and now we should do our work. *''Knapp:'' That's my girl. Now, what time shall we capture Serilda of Abaddon? *''Katrina:'' Tomorrow night, it will be the night of the Blood Moon. That would be the right time. By the way, did the other victims had been identified? *''The Four:'' (looked at each other and spoke at the same time) They are all friends of your father. At the same night, in Boston Harbor The history will always remember this day: December 16, 1773. The riots had begun in Boston and Ichabod sneaked into the bay. The angry citizens broke the boxes and barrels filled with Chinese tea, and threw it from the ship of East India Company to the sea, in order to fight against the outrageous tea taxes. The British guards were all aware of the riot and began to chase the rioters. Ichabod sensed people's anger about the unfairness and was deeply moved by their fighting spirit. Now, he and seven other teammates had closed in the place as now most of the guarding were now emptied. *''Captain of the team:'' Thanks to Mr. Samuel Adams, we are here. Are you certain this is the right place? *''Ichabod:'' Quite sure, captain. *''Captain:'' Good. Let's go and get what we are looking for. The team went into a secret room and then they began to search the room. Ichabod closed the door. When he was about to began his search, the captain of the team stopped him. *''Captain:'' Man the door. *''Ichabod:'' Sir... with all due respect... *''Captain:'' General Washington's orders were firm - bring back the crate and you - alive. Man the door. *''Continental soldier:'' This way! The others went followed the soldier, while Ichabod manned the door as the captain said. The soldiers then came into the room, and found out that there was a British soldier was guarding the thing they were searching. The guard was holding a lantern and a lightening candle. That was a Hessian mercenary. *''Captain:'' In the name of the Virginia militia, we claim this cargo. Step aside. Surprisingly, the Hessian spoke something in an ancient language. Ichabod moved forward one step as he heard this and knowing something was going terribly wrong. *''Hessian:'' (spoke in an ancient language) O Mighty Lord Death, by whom all things are set Free, I cast myself utterly into thine arms... and place myself unreservedly under thy all powerful protection---'' *Ichabod:'' NO! Ichabod stepped closer to the room, when suddenly, an huge explosion was burst and Ichabod then passed out afterwards. When he awoke, he found out that he was lying in a burning ruin. Luckily, he was not injured at all. Ichabod rushed to the room, but could not find his friends anywhere. After breathing nervously, Ichabod then realized that he was the sole survivor. However, fortunately, he found the box containing the unholy object unharmed, due to the fact that the chest was made of stone. Ichabod observed the chest cautiously, founding that there was a mysterious symbol. Ichabod did not opened it. He summoned a detachment to ferry the chest back to Washington in secret. '''That was the last time Ichabod ever saw of it during the time of war.' ''Whatever the thing inside it was, it warranted the deploying of a Hessian to guard it. Act 3 (final) Corbin's house, 2011 *''August Corbin: The secret was hidden for centuries until now. I had a map of the hidden place of the secret weapon which Reverend Alfred Knapp handed me. He had informed me about it and I promised to keep the map as a secret. However, the mysterious soldier who committed suicide will be a forever mystery, both on his identity and his method. Unless the sole survivor had come out from his grave, or we will never know.'' After times of recording, Corbin was ready to take a rest. Suddenly, Corbin felt something strange behind him so he looked back, and was shocked to find out that someone wrote a sentence several red words on the wall. August Corbin, the Death is coming after you... Corbin then looked around but he could not see anyone in his room other than himself. However, as usual, he was fearless. This threat has been heard for years and he knew it will occur, just a matter of time. To be continued... ''Afterwords: *From Officer Candy Apple: I had just discovered a fun fact between my birthday and Boston Tea Party. I was born on December 16, 1997, in Shanghai, China. The Boston Tea Party occurred on December 16, 1773, in Boston. Therefore, I was born 224 years after the event. Oh, well... then, time for the coming soon stuff: Katrina's witch ability will appear in the next episode!'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga